nihilfandomcom-20200213-history
Arihnka'no
Arihnka'no, more commonly known by her nickname Ari, is a Rho'nenhvaki Esper and the main protagonist of Nihil. Like all Espers, Arihnka'no is spiritually bound to a Familiar (in this case, a hummingbird called Pirika). She possesses many supernatural abilities, and is a highly skilled archer and hunter. Arihnka'no rose to fame during humanity's War with the Mith, in which it was discovered that her Alteration broke the first of the Unbreakable Laws (which states that alteration cannot destroy something to the point of nonexistence). Of pure Rho'nenhvaki blood, and born to her village's high chief, Arihnka'no was originally expected to take up her father's mantle of responsibility, and lead her clan after his passing. After the Mith invaded, however, most of her village was killed off, and Arihnka'no herself was left for dead. She was found barely alive by an Aramesian scouting party, and was taken across the Breian Sea to recover. After learning the fate of her people, she vengefully agreed to join the King's Hand Mercenaries. Appearance Arihnka'no has a very petite body. She is the smallest soldier in the King's Hand by quite some margin, standing just 145 cm (~4'9") tall, and weighing around 42 kg (~93 pounds). At a distance, she is often mistaken for a child (much to her dismay). Rho'nenhvaki people in general are noticably smaller than most, although it should also be noted that Arihnka'no is considered petite even by Rho'nenhvaki standards. Arihnka'no has shoulder-length dark-brown hair, large black eyes, tan skin, and generally rounded features; on expeditions, she wears her hair in a ponytail. Prior to joining the King's Hand, her usual attire was very simple and quite minimal; she wore an extremely revealeing top that covered little more than her breasts, as well as a knee-length wraparound skirt; she did not wear footwear of any kind. Both were of a light red color, and were known to be embroidered with intricate patterns and various ornamentations (usually feathers, which she was fond of collecting). Both were also suppedly hand-made by Arihnka'no herself. Such clothing was well-suited to the extreme heat and humidity of her home island, but ultimately proved unfavorable in the colder climate of Arames. After arriving in Arames, her typical "civilian attire" consisted of a modest red and white dress, and a dark brown, ankle-length hooded cloak. She wore the standard Aramesian military uniform while on missions. Personality Arihnka'no is a demure, but high-spirited, young woman. She has a somewhat childish enthusiasm about her, and she is quick to both challenge herself and to encourage others to do the same. She maintains an optimistic outlook on life, willing to see the good in the world rather than the bad. Despite this, however, she does have insecurities when it comes to strangers, and she is known to grow very anxious when facing large crowds of people. It is often said that, "She either warms to you slowly or burns you quickly." She has a reputation among her close friends for her exuberency and, and at times, she is known to be rather insensitive towards the feelings of others, and she has a slightly sadistic side to her. In both cases, however, this is more a result of innocent ignorance, rather than outright cruelty; she is quick to apologize for her actions. Abilities Story Early life Events of Nihil Name Anéihr'ud:on takes its inspiration from the many southern Rho'nen dialects. As with every Rho'nenhvaki name, it has no direct translation: Just as "bird" refers to a feathered, flying animal, "Anéihr'ud:on" ''refers to the Rho'nen woman in question. That said, her name contains many elements that alude to chaos and destruction. These elements likely refer to her free-spirited and rebellious personality; she embodies a chaotic way of living. Additionally, they also likely refer to her status as High Avatar, and the fact that she literally possesses the ''Elder Spirit of Chaos. Words that likely inspired Anérud:edhon include, but are not limited to: *"Anako" - "To set on fire", from the southern Rho'nen dialect. Refering to her connection to chaos (which itself is symbolized by fire). *"Noca:ru" - "To change", from the southern Rho'nen dialect. Refering to her rebellious personality. *"Tsei'nenin" - "Of high value", of unknown dialect. Likely refering to her high social status. *"Mohno" - Generic term used to make things sound more feminine. Analogous to "Erik" vs. "Erika", or "Waiter" vs. "Waitress".